The Begining Of The End
by cooltiger66
Summary: When a homeless girl stubles across Peach's garden, Peach is thrilled to have a little girl around. But things turn sour when strange mishaps and murders start to happen. Peach tries her best to protect her new daughter, but Daisy has her doubts about whether these things happening is a coincedence or something to do with the newcomer. Things start to go wrong, but who is to blame?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning Of The End

A/N: Hi guys! I decided to start a second story whilst My wi-fi was out so I would have something to do when I'm bored. Almolst two months without internet is AWFUL. I also decided it'll be nice to get a break from my other story and start something new. I don't want to write to much of one story or after a while I won't feel the same interest I did when I first started writing it. So I came up with this. Its been on my mind for a while, so I decided to get started with it. Sorry for not updating in ages but I hope I can make up for that with this story. All reviews appreciated, and criticism helps a great deal, so I don't want to stop you . So R&R and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nintendo or Mario.

PROLOGUE

Normal P.O.V:

It was 12pm on Bonfire night.

The atmosphere was jolly; fireworks were blowing up, bonfires burning, and most of the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom had all gathered at the town centre to enjoy the extravagant feast the Princess had organised for her subjects. Bowser had recently been defeated, so there was nothing to worry about. The sky was filled with flaring lights, and the air was filed with fun and laughter.

You'd think everyone will be down there, even if it's just to keep warm by the fire?

Of course not. Several blocks away from the town centre, on the roof of a two-floor house, sits a young, blonde haired girl, staring at the glowing lights in the distance. Why is a young girl doing on a roof away from the fun of one of the best occasions in the year,when she could be eating her 7th hot dog by now? Well, this girl hates bonfire night too much for that.

"I will never celebrate bonfire night again, " she whispers standing up.

She has long, thick, blonde hair with blue and purple streaks, tied into a long pony tail that passes her waist, and bangs around her has dark, blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She was quite short since she's only about five or six. She's wearing dark blue-black jeans, a purple turtle-neck top and a black hoodie. On her back is a black backpack with a silver star key ring on the zip. On her feet, she wears black converses with blue laces.

She looks towards the bonfire one last time, turns around and with a single bound, jumps of the house, onto the paved street below.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter(though it is a prologue) but the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow depending on whether I decide to edit it. Criticism is appreciated, and I hope I can aim for this to be a at least a 15/16 chapter story. Tell me what you guys think and I hope you enjoyed. I wish to get up to at least chapter 4 or 5 before the end of February. Thanks again!

~cooltiger~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

A/N: I'm up with chapter one, within the same day! Miracle! Thought the day would never come! Anyways, R&R and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nintendo or Mario, only Jodie.

CHAPTER ONE

It was a busy day in the mushroom kingdom. People went about their daily lives, only with the pressure of Christmas coming up. Shops were competing to offer the lowest prices, and lots of Santa's workshops were up all around the town centre; which is pretty dumb since there's only supposed to be one Santa.

If you remember from before, there was a lonely little girl who hated bonfire night and seemed anti-social. Well this girl was now was casually cruising down the streets, not paying attention to the stall keepers yelling buy one get one free bargains at her. After all, what kid wants two packs of avocado that will benefit them in no way whatsoever?

Surprisingly, no one found it unusual for a small girl dressed in dark colours to walk around a busy market by herself. But this is the Mushroom Kingdom after all. You could go out at midnight in the darkest part of town and still not be scared.

By now you must be wondering why this little girl is here and why she has no one accompanying her? That I wont tell you. Yet. But I see no harm in telling you her name. The little girl is Jodie Silverstone, born to a rich, powerful family, several worlds away. And being heir definitely got her a lot of money. I'm certain that answered any questions on how she looks after herself. I guess you could call her mature for her age, but that's because she's had a lot of ... experience. Don't worry, we won't be going there any time soon.

Anyways, Jodie enters a super market and goes straight for the tinned food aisle. She grabs at least twenty tins of macaroni cheese, spaghetti and meatballs, and ravioli. She then heads for the drinks aisle, and gets two large bottles each of Fanta and Sprite and water. If you've ever seen a half full trolley mysteriously pushing itself out of the drinks aisle, and then discover a small kid had been manoeuvring it all along, I'm sure you'd find it quite amusing. Or maybe surprising. Or even worrying. But the oblivious fools of the mushroom kingdom carried on with their Christmas shopping, without bothering to ask why a kid that small would be doing the shopping. Of course this benefits Jodie a lot.

She actually smiles as she enters the snack aisle, and automatically pushes her trolley towards the biscuit area. She grabs two packets of custard creams and five packets of shortbread biscuits. And if that isn't enough sugar, she literally empties the shelves of chocolate pop-tarts, without taking a single strawberry one. This is way you NEVER trust kids to shop unaided. Jodie takes her loot to the check-out, picking up some bubble gum on the way. The Toad at the counter raised his eyebrow at her, but let it go thankfully. So with a now very heavy bag, Jodie leaves the store and makes her way out of the market area, weaving through the thick crowds.

Peach thought it was a perfect day to go outside.

The sun was out and the sky was a clear blue, and she hadn't had the opportunity to visit her garden in ages. She loved its variety of exotic plants, and always enjoyed her hours walking down her pink brick path, admiring the unblemished flowers she tended and cared to for so long.

So she climbed out of bed and smoothed out her duvet before heading to her dressing table to untangle her long golden curls and apply a light coating of make up. She then put on her light pink sleeveless sundress, slipped on her red slippers, grabbed her parasol, and headed downstairs.

After silently eating a bacon and lettuce sandwich, she exited through the back doors of the palace, exposed to the cool winter sun. She walked over to the pink rose-bush she had to the left of the back door and carefully plucked one of, being careful not to ruffle the petals, and twirled it about her silk gloved hand, deep in thought.

Another good reason why Peach loved visiting her garden was because it helped her think, but in a way that she didn't have to dwell on money shortages and meetings. One of the topics that haunted her nowadays was marriage.

Peach always wanted to get married, but to someone she loved. Her advisors had started to hint towards introducing foreign princes to her, but she wasn't having any of that. Another thing was that she'd always wanted a child. A little girl to be specific. But who would she marry? A thought popped into her head and she let out a small giggle, blushing to no one. She'd always admired Mario, the shy, humble Plumber that always rescued her from that hideous turtle Bowser.

He's so sweet, Peach thought smiling to herself. If she had a choice, she would marry Mario and leave the Mushroom Kingdom and run into the sunset, fairytale style.

Of course, that was impossible. Mario probably only liked her as a friend, and even if he did, they could never, ever get married. Peach frowned to herself. She strained to remember what her mother had told her about the importance of marriage before she died, but she came up with nothing.

Peach sighed. It seemed like she was forgetting her mother already...

She slotted the rose back into the rose-bush, even though she knew it would wilt. She walked further down, deciding to attend to her slightly wilting bluebells. The only reason they weren't dead yet was because winter in the mushroom kingdom doesn't get too cold.

As she sorted through her bluebells, she looked over her fence, and saw a small blonde girl walking by in dark clothes, with a bulky black backpack over one shoulder. She looked lost and was shuffling along, head down and was looking depressed.

Peach frowned; what was a little girl doing around these parts alone? Was she homeless? Peach's expression turned to one of pity. Her soft side always got the better of her when it came to children. Without planning it out in her head, Peach anxiously waved at the girl.

"Are you lost?" She asked head slightly tilted to one side, which she only does when she's curious or confused. The girl's head suddenly shot up, revealing dark blue eyes and a young face of about five. She was younger than Peach had expected and looked slightly startled at her sudden outburst. She slowly backed away, and looked ready to bolt before Peach gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I was just curious as to why you were alone", Peach said in a gentle voice with a slight look of concern on her face. She slowly opened the garden gate, being careful not to make it squeak, and walked over to the little girl, bending down to her height and looked at her directly in the eyes. The girl responded with a steady stare, as if she'd never seen another human being before. After a few seconds, her expression grew soft, and her big blue eyes started to water.

"I had a mummy and daddy, but they went away. Now I'm alone and I don't know were to go", the girl sniffled, tears escaping and running down her face.

Instantly, Peach felt pity for the little girl and she scooped her up in her hands into a strong hug and stood up.

"Dont worry, I'll look after you", she whispered, tears beginning to form in her own blue eyes. How could somebody abandon such a small, helpless little girl? Where her parents dead? Why didn't anyone help her? Peach felt a small burst of anger towards the parents of the girl, even though she didn't even know them or why they left her. Pushing these thoughts out of her head, she turned to look at the girl who had already buried her head into her shoulder.

"Lets get you something to eat, you must be hungry," Peach said and slowly carried her towards her castle, without having to deal with any protests.

Jodie snuggled into the princesses blonde curls, closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She could get used to this...

Well that's chapter one, review and tell me what you guys think. If you think I should add something I don't mind you leaving your opinions. If you think I should take more time and write longer chapters, please tell me. I hope you enjoyed and I PRAY I'll be able to get chapter two up before Xmas. BTW, Merry Christmas everybody!

~cooltiger~


End file.
